Greenhorne Arc
This page is solely for the plot of the Greenhorne chapters within Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale. Any chapter content for the other regions belongs on their Arc Chapter pages. These chapters are vaguely similar to the canon Greenhorne Arc, but also different. Chapter 1 - Rock Moths Rock Moths is the very first chapter to Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale. It mainly takes place in Violet's POV, but at the end there is a mystery POV. In this chapter you gain access to Violet, the protagonist Mii. Castable Roles: Carefree Guide - '"A self-proclaimed tour guide who doesn't really do a lot of guiding." '''Cheery Granny - '"Always in high spirits, her smile is like a ray of sunshine." 'Sassy Child - '"A sassy child who's oblivious to those around him. Typical brat." 'Worried Mother - '"Tries to keep her child in check, but her patience is wearing thin." 'Lovey-Dovey Couple (Man) - '"He doesn't really know how he feels, but he does enjoy her company." 'Lovey-Dovey Couple (Woman) - '"She only has eyes for him, but for how long...?" 'Sarcastic Guy - '"Looks down on others. Don't blame him though - he's had a hard life." '''Chapter Summary: Starts with Violet's POV. The opening begins with Violet waking up and getting out of her sleeping bag. She puts the sleeping bag in her satchel, rather begrudgingly. After a couple of hours, Violet finds herself in a clearing with a couple of Rock Moths fluttering around. She decides to rest for a few moments, only for it to be a mistake. A strange blue sphere coming out of nowhere floats down to one of the Rock Moths, much to Violet's confusion. She's even more baffled when she realizes that a pair of Mii eyes were inside of the glowing blue ball. Violet shuts her eyes, hoping it's a dream- until she opens them to see those very same Mii eyes planted on one of the Rock Moths. Underneath her breath, Violet mumbles, "I think I'm going to faint.", and much to her dismay, the Rock Moth notices her instantly. The Rock Moth attempts to attack her several times, with Violet just barely dodging the first two attacks. Outmatched, Violet makes a run for it, screaming for her life. The chapter then skips to Violet catching her breath, still extremely anxious. She debates on whether she should go looking for an inn or rest where she was. Violet looks at how much money she has and is frustrated when she realizes she doesn't have enough gold for a room at an inn. After some more thinking, Violet decides that she won't rest, stating, "Know what? I'm not going to take my chances with the monsters." before noticing a quaint village. She mentions that she's loving the unsettling convenience before rushing off in the village's direction. Upon entering the village, Violet is greeted by a villager standing by the town's entrance, who notices her exhausted demeanor. They introduce themself as Greenhorne's self-proclaimed guide, and ask what's wrong. Violet bursts out monsters with Mii parts on them before returning to catching her breath. The Greenhorne guide ignores her, saying that "The Rock Moths out there aren't monsters, they wouldn't dare hurt a fly...er, a flower." Violet then storms away from them, grumbling to herself. As she's walking away, an older villager calls out to her, asking "What's the long face for?" The cheerful villager suggests smiling a little more, to which Violet gives them a small smile, then waves back after they introduce themselves. Still making her way through Greenhorne Town, Violet notices a worried mother and her young, wild child, with the worried mother trying to keep them in check. Violet remarks that the child must be a healthy kid, thinking of her twin sister, Twyla and how she hasn't seen her for five years. Not much else is mentioned. Violet then tries to talk to a lovey dovey couple in the town, but the both of them ignore her, much to her frustration and envy. She laments that she wishes she had someone who around who genuinely liked her (note that she doesn't specify a romantic or platonic relationship), while also bristling with rage that no one in the town seemed to listen to her. That was when the Sarcastic Guy finally notices her, asking if she was visiting Greenhorne. She states that technically, she was, when they say that they're "soooooo jealous" of her. This enrages Violet even further, and once she meets the Mayor of Greenhorne, Stanford, she isn't in the mood for any of it. Violet greets Mayor Stanford, not bothering to sound pleased at all. He surprisingly greets her warmly, only for Violet to snappily ask why monsters are attacking people. He rebuffs her, which irritates Violet more, causing her to snap at him once more. He then begins berating her, finally fed up with her "nonsense", as he puts it. All of a sudden he stops, making Violet raise an eyebrow. She was about to get his attention when a dark, eerie shadow looms over Greenhorne, like spilled milk. Stanford stutters who it was, but doesn't seem to manage to make it out. Violet demands an answer, to which he breaths "Dark Lord Mapleshade" before passing out. Violet calls him a coward, but returns her attention to the darkened sky. Dark Lord Mapleshade laughs maliciously, stating that his reign of terror shall begin with the people of Greenhorne. Violet wonders how Mayor Stanford even knew of Dark Lord Mapleshade in the first place, but shrugs it off as the Dark Lord begins stealing the faces of the Carefree Guide, the Cheery Granny, the Sassy Child, the Lovey-Dovey Woman, and the Sarcastic Guy. Violet notes that the Dark Lord has a sort of feminine looking face before the Dark Lord growls to despair at the stolen faces. After Mapleshade leaves, the cloud of darkness stays put, the remaining villagers are worried, unsure of what to do. Violet overhears the Worried Mother cry out about her child, and Violet goes over to her. After some back and forth talk, Violet agrees to go save the Sassy Child, with the Worried Mother giving her a strange pendant. She leaves the village, in an attempt to find the Sassy Child. After some walking, Violet finds herself in a tiny clearing. Looking around, she doesn't see Dark Lord Mapleshade, so she decides to rest for a bit by sitting down on a nearby rock. As she's taking her brief break, the Dark Lord shows up, asking if she's trying to "be the big hero?". Violet just ignores his question and demands for the Sassy Child's face back, to which the Dark Lord eventually considers giving back on one condition; Violet had to fight for it. Not really giving Violet a choice in the matter, Mapleshade summons a Mini Slime and puts the face on it, much to her frustration. Right before Violet can start yelling at him for it, Dark Lord Mapleshade vanishes, making Violet even more ticked off. She looks back at the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime, grimacing. She wonders how she's supposed to defeat it without a weapon before the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime attacks her, making her fear for her life. Suddenly a bright flash of light appears, causing Violet even more annoyance than earlier. Once she opens her eyes, she's greeted in a strange room filled to the brim with purple, blue, and green hues fading in and out of existence. A voice asks if Violet can hear it, she sarcastically responds no, which results in another bright flash. She thinks that whatever this was is trying to make her go blind, until the light fades away. She's greeted by a figure she did not expect whatsoever- an amphomorphic female cat with snowy white fur, an orange-furred underbelly, an eyepatch covering her left eye (leaving the blue eye on the right), as well as a scar being covered by the eyepatch. For a moment Violet wonders if she's a pirate right before the cat begins speaking to her. The cat introduces herself as Bright Scar, and says that she's supposed to be some sort of guardian spirit. She outright states that she doesn't care whether Violet believes it or not, and she jumps right into the business of helping her out. Bright Scar snaps if Violet wants to survive, to which Violet argues that she doesn't need nor want Bright Scar's help. The guardian spirit growls that she'll pretend she didn't hear Violet's remark and allow her to continue living, and proceeds to show Violet six scrolls- six scrolls for six jobs. Violet wonders which scroll she should pick, thinking that she'd love to be a Chef, while hating the idea of becoming a Thief. She accidentally chooses the Thief scroll, much to Bright Scar's amusement. Violet snaps that Bright Scar tricked her, right before Bright Scar tells her that she was the one who picked up the scroll, much to Violet's dismay. Bright Scar sends her back to the fight, with Violet still upset over becoming a Thief. She initiates the battle, starting the guided walkthrough of fighting in the game. After defeating the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime, Violet heads back to the village to check on the Sassy Child. Surely enough, his face returns to him and his mother is relieved. They both thank her, which she thinks makes her feel "oddly warm and fuzzy on the inside". Bright Scar grabs her attention once more with another bright flash, much to her frustration. Violet starts to complain about it before Bright Scar shuts her up, telling her that the Dark Lord has made a mess of things, much to Violet's confusion until she quickly figures out what Bright Scar is about to ask. Bright Scar notices this, and outright says instead of tasking Violet with the quest of defeating Dark Lord Mapleshade, she commands her to. This leaves Violet grumbling as she finds herself back in the village, with several more faces to save. Making resolve (albeit a rather forced one) to save the villagers, she begins her journey to defeat the Dark Lord. The POV skips to a mystery point of view. They are complaining about their mission, their place in the whole battle against the Dark Lord. They unfold a small piece of paper that reiterates their task for them: "Prevent the Chosen One from saving Miitopia. Do whatever is necessary to do so." They gripe about not wanting to get involved in Miitopia's fate, and begin to leave in search of an inn, before noticing a thief walking on the path nearby (Violet). The mystery POV seems to be attracted to her, blushing a bit, but immediately disregarding it and thinking about how they need to keep it together. After hearing Violet complain out loud about Bright Scar, the Dark Lord, and her journey, they quickly realize that Violet was the Chosen One. Overhearing Violet shouting even more, they then think, "The world might not be saved after all." The chapter ends there. Chapter 2 - The First Companion The First Companion is the second chapter of Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale. It takes place in both Violet and Tristan's POVs. In this chapter you gain access to Tristan, the first companion to join Violet on her quest. 'Castable Roles:' None. Chapter Summary: It begins with Violet walking down the path in Easin Hills, still complaining about having to defeat the Dark Lord. However, she seems more focused on finding an inn than grumbling, at this point. Later on she finds a Rock Moth fluttering about, with Mii eyes on its wings. Taking it upon herself to defeat it, Violet immediately initiates a battle with it, until another Rock Moth smacks her in the back of her head, causing her to fall face first onto the ground. She wonders if it was it, and asks Bright Scar for help right before passing out. From there, the POV switches to Tristan, a laid-back Warrior who just happened to notice Violet losing her second battle against monsters, mere Rock Moths nothenless. He rushes in to help, initiating another battle, this time in the game with the player controlling Tristan instead. Once the battle ends, he tries to wake Violet up, and eventually, she does. Tristan asks her if she's okay, to which she nods. He asks her why she was out fighting Rock Moths when most Miis from Greenhorne seem to be scared of them now; he also thinks that Violet is rather beautiful, for a Thief, at least. After some back and forth talk, Violet says she needs to be going, and begins to leave. Tristan, feeling rather disappointed, keeps walking with her in hopes of joining her on her quest, seeing as he has nothing better to do. She's hesitant about it, and due to this, Tristan attempts to flirt with her for a bit, trying to convince her to let him join. Violet simply sighs and allows him to join, much to Tristan's surprise and joy. They continue along the path, with Violet filling Tristan in on the details. In the game, then they encounter the "Carefree Guide" Butterfly and battle it. After winning, they have a brief conversation with one another. Tristan reveals that his mother used to work in an HP Banana factory, but refuses to say what his mother does currently. They reach an inn, and decide to head to the Adventurer's Tavern. They eventually head in after getting their room keys, sitting down in a booth away from most of the crowd. The POV switches back to Violet. Tristan and Violet decide to order themselves some food before going to sleep, and try to pick up on any gossip to figure out where the stolen faces are, and where the Dark Lord Mapleshade is headed next. Tristan decides to order some Goblin Ham, while Violet grimaces and orders Slime Jelly. It is noted that Tristan seems to find the waitress attractive and even actively flirts with her, much to Violet's frustration. Once they get their food, the both of them end up witnessing a fight break out inside the Adventurer's Tavern. It's between mainly two people, though a third person who was trying to break it up as well. A turquoise-and-white robed man and a black-and-white robed Cleric were duking it out with each other, while a young looking Mage who was with the man seemed to be trying to diffuse the drama. They were fighting over a spilt drink, with the Cleric screaming at anyone who dared to oppose her. Eventually the robed man left, while the Mage willingly paid the Cleric money for the drink after she left, though she snapped at him to give it. It is noted that the Cleric wasn't exactly thinking straight during this, and that she may have been intoxicated with drink. They decide to finish eating, and quickly head to their rooms. However, they do chat with the Mage for a bit, learning his name is Silverfire. They talk about Bright Scar and their mission for a bit before heading to sleep. After this, the POV then switches to the Mage seen earlier, Silverfire. He's training with his older brother, Stargaze, with their friend Columbia watching from the sidelines as she worked on her calculations for her scientific work. After some back and forth bickering, Silverfire declares that he's leaving forever, and Stargaze better not try to find him. Chapter 3 - Meeting(s) Redone Meeting(s) Redone is the third chapter of Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale. It takes place in Violet, Tristan, and Holly's POVs. In this chapter you gain access to Holly, the second companion to join Violet on her quest. 'Castable Roles:' None. Chapter Summary: The chapter begins with Violet waking up in her room, already itching to start adventuring. She notices that Tristan had left, and wonders where he was shortly before he arrives, bearing a medium-sized present. He gives it to her, and inside was a bouquet of roses. Violet is amazed by this, to which Tristan replies that he thought she needed something good after the day they had in the Adventurer's Tavern. They joke around a bit before leaving, agreeing to get something to eat on the way out. Chapter 4 - Amending Mistakes Amending Mistakes is the fourth chapter of Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale. It takes place in Tristan, Silverfire, Violet, and Stargaze. Category:Anthracite Category:Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale Category:VAMT Chapters